


You Take My Panties and I'll Take Your Boxers

by kittykatknits



Series: Jon Snow's Adventures in Underwear [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Smut, sharing underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 15:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11383314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykatknits/pseuds/kittykatknits
Summary: Jon gets caught wearing Sansa's silk panties so she puts on his boxer shorts. The only question left is whether or not they can finish before the kitchen timer goes off.______Based off a prompt given to me by Janina.





	You Take My Panties and I'll Take Your Boxers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Janina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janina/gifts).



Jon ran his hands over the front of his wife’s pretty pink underwear, he’d been right. They were much softer than the boxers he typically wore, if a bit small. Scratch that, way too small. Barely fit if he was honest.

“The cinnamon rolls are in the ov-”  

He stared at Sansa, trying to come up with a way to explain how he ended up wearing her panties early on a Sunday morning. “Please don’t tell Robb,” he blurted. Jon winced, that was not the explanation he was going for. “I wanted to see if these felt better than my boxers. Rough cotton and all.”

Sansa bit her lip to try and suppress a smile as she walked into their bedroom. “I’ll make a deal with you.” She put on the grey driving cap he kept on his dresser. “I won’t tell Robb, if you don’t tell Margaery.”  She opened a drawer to pull out a pair of matching grey boxer shorts before moving towards his closet to grab one of the ties he wore into the office.

She turned to face him, her robe pooling on the floor beneath her. “Is that fair?”

Jon’s jaw fell open. He was pretty sure drool began to fall from his mouth as Sansa pulled on his boxer shorts before donning his necktie, the knot of the full windsor laying between her perfect breasts. “I think that’s the fairest fucking thing I’ve ever heard in my life,” he shot out. 

He stepped forward, pulling her in for a kiss. Jon could taste the herbal tea she liked. 

Sansa slid her hand into the silken underwear he wore and began stroking him. “The oven goes off in six minutes.”

Jon shivered from her touch. “Plenty of time.” He grimaced. “I mean, I can go a lot longer than that, just to clarify,” he explained helpfully.

She quietly laughed, he could feel her breath against his cheek. “I know. You have a talent for making my thighs weak.” 

Feeling vindicated, he picked her up so she could wrap her legs around his hips. Jon walked the few paces to their bed where they fell down together. 

Sansa lifted her hips, sliding the boxers off. “Do you want me to take off the tie?”

“Fuck, no. I’m hoping you’ll wear it again soon.” He pulled at the silk panties until they could hear a seam rip. “Sorry. I’ll buy you more.” He ripped them off, throwing them somewhere across the room, making a mental note to find them later. 

Jon kissed Sansa once more before quickly sheathing himself. “Six minutes,” he whispered raggedly.

“Probably five.”

“I can do five.” 

He put all his weight on his forearms, slowly rolling his hips against hers before he began thrusting in earnest, reveling in the feel of Sansa’s hips meeting his. He could hear the slap of their skin as he pounded into her.  She began to whimper his name, he answered with a series of urgent grunts. 

“Touch yourself,” he ground out. Jon knew he was getting close and wanted his wife to experience her own pleasure. Her hand slid between them and he could feel her strokes as he moved. “Fuck...fuck,” he moaned. 

Jon began slamming into her with a roar, stilling as he felt himself come. Sansa wrapped her legs around his hips, one hand gently stroking down to the small of his back.

“You did it,” she murmured.

“I did, didn’t I? I’m not sure if I should be proud of that or not.”

They were still laughing as their lips met one final time. 

The kitchen timer began to beep.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The hat Sansa put on is based upon the one kit is wearing in the video going around tumblr today.


End file.
